


Pride 2020

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Feel Good(Netflix), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: My collection of Pride fics for 2020
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reader, Annabeth Chase/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, George/Mae Martin, Jade West/Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanoff/Carol Danvers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	1. A Little Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N has a huge crush on Wanda, issue is no one but your brother knows that you’re lesbian, but after a bunch of nudging from Tony you get the courage to come out to her.

“Your crush is showing” You heard Tony whisper in your ear, causing you to jump and quickly avert your gaze from Wanda, who was in a tank top and shorts as she made some breakfast “Shut up, Tony” you told your brother, lightly hitting his shoulder as you went back to reading your book at the kitchen table, you having gotten up early to finish your book before you had to go practice with Natasha later that morning… Plus you knew Wanda would be up and cooking like she usually was, you two never really said much but it was a comfortable silence as you both did what you wanted.

Tony rolled his eyes and glanced over at Wanda who seemed too into her cooking to pay much mind to your guys conversation “You should say something” he urged, looking at you and watching you roll your eyes before shutting your book, making sure to keep a finger between the pages to save your spot “Tony, I swear to go-“ “What are you two bickering about?” Wanda asked, looking at you two and able to feel your agitation rise “Nothing, Tony’s just being his annoying self” you were quick to answer, hoping she didn’t overhear but Wanda knew, your thoughts were basically screaming at her, but she kept quiet, she wanted you to gain the courage to actually tell her since she didn’t want to out you.

Later that day, you collapsed on the couch in the living area, still in your workout attire since Natasha had really pushed you and maybe kicked your ass a couple of times, so to say you were dead was an understatement “Hard workout?” You heard Wanda ask, amusement evident in her voice as you lifted your head to look at her “What gave you that idea?” You teased, pushing yourself up into a sitting position with a groan “Do you want to train with me tomorrow?” Wanda asked, you freezing when she asked that before you snapped yourself out of it and nodded “Yeah, sure that… That would be great” you said, giving her a smile which she returned and you glanced at your watch “I should get a shower, Tony wants help in the lab” you said, standing up when she nodded, you feeling her gaze on you as you walked out of the room, but you tried to keep your thoughts together _she doesn’t like you that way_ you thought to yourself… And you believed it.

Heading into Tony’s lab, you raised an eyebrow when you saw it was just your brother since usually Bruce was around “No Bruce?” You asked, tugging your lab coat on before walking over to your brother “Nope, he had some other things he wanted to work on, plus maybe I wanted to hang out with my little sister” he said, ruffling your hair and ignoring the glare he received “What is this really about?” You asked, noticing he was acting weird, well weirder than usual and staring Tony down when he tried to deny before he sighed and set the gadget in his hand on the table in front of him.“You should talk to Wanda” he said, looking at you as he crossed his arms “Tony-“ No, don’t “Tony” me… You should talk to her, I see the way she looks at you” he said, looking at you and resting his hands on your shoulders when you averted your gaze “I know it’s scary, but she won’t judge you” he promised, knowing you were afraid of ruining things with Wanda if you came out to her and asked her out “The worst she can say is no” he said, looking at you and watching you shake your head “No, she could also run away screaming about me being gay” you said, earning a look from Tony “Do you honestly think Wanda would judge you for your sexuality? She’s been judged her whole life for being who she is, she wouldn’t judge you” he said, looking at you and watching you sigh before nodding “You’re right” you said, knowing he was right with that one and shoving him back when he gave you a cocky grin “I’m always right, now let’s get to work”.

The next morning, you went into the kitchen and saw Wanda doing her usual morning routine “Morning!” She said, giving you a smile which you returned “Morning” you said, setting your book on the table before claiming your usual spot and thinking it was going to be your usual morning of sitting in silence until Wanda asked you how you slept which led the two of you into a conversation as she made you guys breakfast, you surprised but you weren’t complaining.

When you guys got to the gym, you thought that maybe just maybe Wanda would be easier than Natasha… Boy were you wrong, she pushed you harder than Natasha; landing on your back for the fiftieth time, you tapped out “Okay, you win” you groaned, looking up at Wanda who was standing above you, her offering a hand which you took and let her pull you up “Do you want to go out sometime?” You asked after a moment of silence, bracing yourself for rejection before you saw Wanda smile “Tonight?” She offered, you just now noticing she hadn’t dropped your hand “Ye-Yeah, tonight” you said, completely stunned as you watched her smile grow “See you then” she said, pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek before leaving you there, stunned while Tony laughed his ass off at your expression, having watched the whole thing go down through a camera in his lab.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jade and Beck broke up, you were there for Jade and when the two of you started dating, Jade had no intention of this whole thing lasting, she wanted a change and you provided that for her, you find out about it, what becomes of everything? (All characters are over 18 and in college)

You woke up to the sounds of knocking on your apartment door, groaning, you reached out for your phone and looked at the time _3am_ “Who the fuck” you muttered, setting your phone back onto your bedside table before forcing yourself out of bed and peeking through the peephole in your door, seeing Jade standing there “Jade, what-“ Jade pushing past you and into your apartment “-Sure, come right in” you sighed, shaking your head and shutting your door, locking it before you turned to her, taking in her appearance, her makeup was ruined from tears and she looked completely distraught “Beck broke up with me” she said softly, that being enough for you to walk over and pull her into a hug, not caring about the repercussions, just wanting her to feel better, this starting your guys odd relationship.

After about a month, you and Jade got closer to one another, you had helped her through the tough time she was having with moving on from Beck, so you thought when she became more touchy feely with you that she was just showing her appreciation since she only did it when it was just the two of you, until one day Jade came up to you in the middle of the library “Go out with me” she said in her usual public demeanor, causing you to raise an eyebrow since you didn’t think she swung that way, sure you were (preferred lgbtq+), but you never thought she had feelings for you “You sure?” You asked, looking at her and tilting your head “Would I be asking?” Jade said, looking at you and looking like she was starting to panic now “Okay” you said, giving her a smile which she returned very slightly before going back to her usual neutral expression “Great, 7 tonight, don’t be late” she said before storming off, you not able to help yourself as you watched her leave, ignoring all the odd looks you got from other people, you had a date with Jade tonight.

As time went on, you and Jade got even closer, the two of you had been dating for three months now and everything was going great, so you thought until you overheard a conversation between Jade and Tori “Why are you talking to me about this? You don’t like me, remember?” You heard Tori say, you having just walked into the library and saw Tori and Jade talking, you staying quiet as you listened to the conversation go on.

“Because the one I would discuss this all with wouldn’t appreciate me saying this” Jade said simply, looking at Tori who sighed but gestured for her to continue “Me and Y/N, it wasn’t supposed to mean anything… It was supposed to be for something new and to help me move on from Beck and it worked” you heard Jade say, you storming out before you could hear anything else and missing Jade say “But I’m falling hard for her” Jade admitted, watching Tori raise an eyebrow “You love her?” Tori asked, trying to fight back a smile when she saw Jade blush “Tell her that then” she said, reaching over and cautiously patting Jade’s arm before she got up and left, leaving Jade to her thoughts.

“Y/N?” You heard someone ask, you looking up from your book and having relocated to the shady tree in the courtyard of the campus “Hey” you said when you saw Jade, watching as she sat down beside you and seeing her struggling to say something “Just say it, Jade” you said harshly, watching as she furrowed her brows in confusion “What-“ “I heard you talking to Tori… You thought this was all just for fun! Well guess what? It wasn’t for me, Jade!” You snapped, slamming your book shut and going to stand up but stopping when you felt Jade gently grasp your arm “Will you let me explain?” She asked, you able to see her fighting back her usual reflex when someone yelled at her, which was even more yelling.

You sighed and rolled your eyes before you sat back down and looked at her “Fine” you said, giving her your full attention “Yes, at first I wanted this relationship to be used for a change and to help me move on and it did work, but it’s changed more than I thought it did… It’s changed how I feel for you and what I want… I love you, Y/N… This relationship has changed me and made me realize what it’s like to actually be with someone who genuinely cares about me” Jade said, taking your hands in hers as she watched you bite your lip “You’re an asshole” you stuttered, sniffling some and harshly wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your jacket “But, even though you’re an asshole, I love you too” you admitted, watching as she smiled before she tackled you in a mind-blowing kiss which you eagerly melted into, your guys relationship wasn’t perfect, but you guys loved each other and that’s all that mattered.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a Hunter of Artemis, her and Annabeth have been secretly dating for months, but now things are happening and she needs to tell Artemis, will this be a death wish or something else?

You had joined the Hunters of Artemis just after your sixteenth birthday, your parents hadn’t approved of your choices, so you ran away, running straight into the arms of the goddess Artemis herself, that was almost twenty years ago, you had been loyal ever since.

Artemis always had a soft spot for you, ever since you first came along, you were shy and scared, but being in the hunters long enough made you stronger and not as scared, although you were still your shy self most of the time which is why it surprised her on how quickly you got along with Annabeth when she had come to discuss something with Thalia, who had joined you guys about a year before, when Thalia introduced the two of you, something just flipped with you and you and Annabeth were talking about anything and everything until the end of her visit.

What no one knew(except Thalia, she knows everything) was that shortly after that night, you and Annabeth started dating in secret, you couldn’t risk getting caught by Artemis and you both didn’t have time to make it be not secret, not with the threat of Kronos hanging over everyone “You okay?” Annabeth asked, you being at the camp with some other hunters so you could be close for the battle coming up in a week “Yeah, I’m fine” you assured her, making sure no one was around before you took her hand in yours, giving it a small squeeze “Can we talk though?” You asked, looking at her and pulling her towards the woods to get a little more privacy.

“I need to tell Artemis about us” you said once you guys were covered by the trees, looking at her and seeing the shocked look on her face “But you could get in trouble, she could kill you, Y/N!” Annabeth said, knowing that this whole relationship was risky to begin with, but she couldn’t lose you “I know, but things have changed… I’ve fallen in love with you, Annabeth and if there’s going to be any chance of this relationship going forward, I need to tell Artemis… She’s like my mom, Annabeth” you said, looking at her and seeing her staring at you with her jaw dropped “You… You love me?” Annabeth asked, your eyes widening when you realized what you had said “I do” you finally said, afraid of what Annabeth would do until she launched herself at you, pressing her lips against yours “I love you too” she said softly, giving you a small smile as she pulled back.

The next day, you set out to look for Artemis with Annabeth(she refused to let you go alone) and Thalia(she just wanted to see how it went down, plus she didn’t want you getting hurt if she could help it); when you found her, she looked like the young woman that you had first met twenty years ago, looking up she gave you a small smile “My child, what can I do for you?” She asked, setting what was in her hands down and giving you her full attention “I need to tell you something” you said, messing with an arrow that you held in your hand, a nervous habit you had developed over the years and taking a seat next to Artemis when she gestured for you to sit.

Taking a deep breath, you glanced back at Thalia and Annabeth who were standing at the edge of the trees not far from you before you looked at Artemis, who was looking at you with a loving expression like she had since she took you under her wing “You can tell me anything, Y/N” she said soothingly, reaching out and gently cupping your jaw so you’d fully look at her “I know” you said softly, closing your eyes before looking at her once more “I’ve been dating Annabeth for the past three months… I’ve fallen in love with her and I know it’s against the rules, but I couldn’t-“ getting cut off by Artemis gently shushing you, her giving you a small smile “I know you have, you two aren’t as secret as you seem to think” she said, glancing at Annabeth who blushed and kind of ducked back behind the tree she was standing at.

“You knew? Why did you keep me then?” You asked, really confused now and not understanding why she would do this, watching as she gave a small laugh and looked at you “When you first came to me, crying and scared, I knew I had to help you… After that, I felt this motherly draw towards you, I never had kids, but I consider you especially one of my kids, I wasn’t going to toss you to the side when I found out, plus you chose a very nice girl if I may add, I love you, okay?” Artemis said, leaving you shocked since in the past twenty years you hadn’t heard her tell that to anyone, not even Apollo.

“Which is why I’m giving you this option” Artemis said, reaching over and taking your hands in hers “You can stay as part of my hunters, as long as you want… But, I can make you mortal so you can live your life out with Annabeth and when you want to leave, you can… No questions asked” she said, leaving you even more shocked as you stared at her “Can I take some time to think? We do have a big battle coming up” you said, looking at her and nodding when she nodded “Of course… Now, you guys should head back… I feel Kronos getting stronger, I need to go to Olympus” she said, standing up and starting to head off “Artemis?” You asked, looking at her and watching her stop to look at you, you standing there for a moment before going and pulling her into a hug “Thank you” you whispered, feeling her relax in the embrace and gently stroke your hair “Of course, my child”.

Getting back to the camp, you suddenly felt a hand in yours, causing you to jump before you caught the blonde curls in your peripheral “You ready for this?” Annabeth asked, looking at you before looking at the bustling camp below, Thalia already having made it most of the way down the hill “With you? Always” you said, giving her a smile which she returned, her leaning over and pressing a kiss to your cheek before the two of you headed down the hill, hand in hand and unafraid.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Mae finally go to their first pride, George takes a picture of the two of them together and posts it onto her Instagram. Basically pure ass fluff.

When Mae first suggested them going to the Pride a few towns away, George was a little iffy on it, she had yet to fully accept who she was, sure her family now knew, but she still wasn’t sure with herself whether this was a thing that was okay or not, although she saw how excited Mae seemed about wanting to go and how could she say no to her overly excited girlfriend?

As the day got closer, Mae seemed to become even more excited, acting almost like an overexcited puppy and when they finally got there, she was practically bouncing on her toes “Will you calm down?” George laughed, taking Mae’s hand to try to keep her still, but nothing could stop her girlfriend’s excitement “Come on! It’s our first pride together and our first time actually spending time as a couple, of course I’m excited” Mae said, smiling at George which she couldn’t help but return “Okay okay, lead the way” George said, gesturing for Mae to walk and following her.

The first thing Mae had them do was get pride flags painted on their cheeks “Why are we going over here?” George asked as Mae dragged her towards a booth that had an assortment of… toys “To give us ideas and maybe something new” Mae said simply, looking at George who was trying to keep the blush on her face down, but it wasn’t working, letting Mae drag her around the booth and just maybe buying one or two things before they moved on.

As they were walking, George asked Mae to hold on so she could go use the restroom, handing her the bag in her hands before she headed in, freezing for a second when she saw a couple making out until she relaxed and went to do her business, when she finished up, she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror “It’s okay who you are, you’re not any different than you were before, you just like girls now too” she said to herself, trying to give herself a pep talk and not realizing how long she had been in there until she heard Mae’s voice “George? You okay in there?” She called, poking her head in and seeing George pop her head around the corner “Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec” she promised, sighing when Mae nodded and vanished once more, looking at herself in the mirror again before heading out.

The rest of their day was spent hanging out, getting drinks, making new friends, and just having fun, as they were standing in line for some food, George pulled her phone out and tugged on Mae’s arm until she got close enough for the selfie and taking the best picture she could when Mae was involved, she tended to like to make faces and other odd things while taking pictures, pressing a kiss to Mae’s cheek before she pulled away and pulling up her Instagram, posting the photo on it with the caption _First Pride!! My girlfriend is the best and is way too energetic XD_ then tagging Mae in the caption.

Mae furrowed her brow when her phone vibrated in her pocket, unsure as to who would text her aside from George who was with her and Phil who was somewhere around here, him having tagged along but split off from them as soon as they got there, pulling out her phone and checking it, having to blink a few times as she looked at the picture and read the caption a few times “You posted it?” Mae asked, looking at George and more shocked than anything, this being the first time George had done something like this and smiling when George nodded “Of course I did, gotta let the world know I’m yours” George said, wrapping an arm around Mae’s waist and smiling when Mae pulled her close and kissed her “Best. Pride. Ever.”


	5. Sisterly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is Natasha’s younger sister, she works for a company not far from where her sister stays in the Avengers tower, she currently has a crush on one of her coworkers, issue is? It’s a girl, how is Y/N going to come out to Natasha? The one who’s been there for everything for her.

Working at the company you worked at, you had to lead a lot of group projects so you met a lot of people(mostly coworkers) during your projects; for your current one you had to go to Pennsylvania to meet with one of your group members, the two of you needing to work closely in order to get it all finished, so you were sitting in a little café you two agreed to meet up at, going over what needed to be done on your laptop.

“Miss Romanoff?” Someone asked, causing you to jump and look over, freezing when you saw the most gorgeous woman standing in front of you, you knew you were (preferred lgbtq+ term) but this just solidified it, quickly standing up and shaking her hand when you realized she was offering hers to shake “That’s me, Y/N Romanoff” you said, smiling at her and nearly melting when she laughed at your eagerness “Danielle Blake, but you can call me Dani” she said, smiling at you before sitting across from where you’d been sitting “Shall we?” She asked, gesturing to your spot before the two of you got to work.

As the two of you worked together on the project over the coming weeks, be that in person or over facetime(you had went back to New York after your first official meeting), you couldn’t help but feel drawn to her and as much as you didn’t want to admit it, you were crushing hard on her and you wanted to talk to someone, but no one knew of your sexuality, not even Nat, who you told everything to… You had to tell her, no you wanted to tell her.

A few days later, you were hanging out with Natasha at the compound since she had a rare day off “How are you?” Natasha asked, handing you a mug full of tea before she sat down next to you on the couch “I’m okay, been really busy with work, how about you?” You asked, taking a sip of your tea and watching as she did the same before smiling “I’m good, been saving the world” she said, nudging you with a laugh and smiling more when you let out a small laugh “What’s going on?” She asked, able to tell something was weighing you down with how you were slouched, and you weren’t as chipper as you usually were.

You looked at her and went to deny anything before you thought better and sighed, setting your mug on the coffee table before turning to face her “Nat… Can I tell you something?” You asked softly, watching her set her mug down before giving you her full attention “Of course, moya sestra” she said, reaching over and taking your hands gently in hers, giving them a small squeeze and able to tell this was big and important with how much you were struggling to get it out “Whatever it is, it’s okay… If you need me to hide a body, I know the perfect place” she said, smiling slightly when you laughed and shook your head.

“No, no bodies” you promised, glad that your sister was trying to make this easier on you by breaking the tension “Then what is it? You can tell me anything” she assured, reaching over and wiping a stray tear that had slipped out with her thumb and giving you the most loving look “I met someone on my trip… It’s a girl” you managed, looking at her and waiting for the rejection but Natasha just smiled at you “That’s great! I’m happy for you” she said, looking at you and you breaking down then and there since you weren’t expecting her to be so accepting, Natasha pulling you into a tight hug and rubbing your back.

“I know this was hard for you to tell me, I’m so proud of you for being able to tell me, Y/N” she said, giving you one more squeeze before pulling back and looking at you “You still love me?” You asked, looking at her and watching her nod “Of course I do, just because you like someone with the same parts, doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less” she said, smiling at you and wiping your tears away before scooting back a bit “Now, tell me all about this girl, I want to know who I have to threaten” she said, watching as you laughed and rolled your eyes before you started telling her all about Dani, glad that you had an amazing sister like Natasha.


	6. I'm Not Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s stubborn and refuses to admit she’s sick, but Y/N is there to make sure she actually rests, oh boy

Walking into L-Corp that morning, you knew something was off when the place seemed more… Hectic than usual, going over to the front desk you asked them where Miss Luthor was, your brows furrowing when they said she was in her office _why is everyone chaotic then?_ you asked yourself, thanking the guy behind the desk before taking the elevator up to the top floor where Lena’s office was “Miss Luthor?” You called, knocking on her door and not hearing a response so you went in anyways.

“I’m sorry to just barge in, but-Are you okay?” You asked, noting how pale she was and how her gaze was unfocused, and her eyes were darting everywhere “What? I’m fine” Lena said, waving away your concern but that just made you even more worried, going over to her and pressing a hand to her forehead “You’re burning up” you said, setting your stuff on her desk and brushing her hair out of her face since it was down, her possibly not having the energy to pull it back into its signature ponytail or bun “I’m taking you home” you stated, ignoring her complaints as you packed her things up before leading her out of the building.

Getting to her apartment, you ignored Lena’s complaints as you brought her to her room, you having been to her apartment a couple times before to work on something or just hang for a bit “You’re resting and I’m taking care of you, that simple” you said, having her sit down on the edge of her bed and looking at her “Think you can change into pajamas yourself?” You asked, not wanting to help her if she didn’t need help since you didn’t want to embarrass her, digging in her drawer(they were all labeled), you handed her a pair of shorts and a tank top and headed out after she nodded.

Digging through her cabinets, you sighed when she had literally nothing for soup “She really does live off of wine and take out” you muttered to yourself, closing yet another cabinet with wine in it before heading into Lena’s room again “Hey Lena-I’m so sorry!” You shouted, quickly covering your eyes and turning around when you saw her still tugging her tank top on, her having obviously taken her bra off beforehand “I’m decent” you heard Lena say after a moment, you turning and feeling your face burning as you saw her sporting a blush on her face, you just putting it in the fever category “I have to pick some stuff up from the store, do you want anything?” You asked, looking at her and watching her shake her head as she sat down on the bed “Okay, I’ll be back shortly”.

“Lena, what are you doing out of bed?” You asked when you came back twenty minutes later, going and setting the bags on the counter before coming back into the living room where Lena was curled up on the couch “It got stuffy” she said, looking at you and you sighing but nodding “Okay, take these” you said, opening a pill bottle and taking two out before handing them to her, rolling your eyes at the face she made “It’ll make you feel better” you said, urging them onto her and smiling when she relented before you went into the kitchen to make her some soup.

After a few hours, Lena was slowly starting to drift off on the couch, her looking at you as you sat on the couch under her feet, watching whatever movie you had chosen for the two of you to watch and her smiling unknowingly until you looked at her with one of your own and raising an eyebrow “What?” You asked, giving a small laugh and watching as she stared a little longer at you “I’m in love with you” she said, looking at you and you freezing but then nodding and giving her a small smile “Tell me again when you’re not doped up and fever induced” you said, giving one of her legs a small squeeze and watching her pout as she laid her head back down “Get some sleep, I’ll be right here” you assured, smiling at her and watching as she drifted off “I’m in love with you too” you whispered, unable to help the smile that appeared on your face shortly after.


	7. Belated Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Alex finally take time off to celebrate valentine’s, a few days late but celebrate it none-the-less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very shite at updating AO3, I'm so sorry

Running around your apartment, trying to get things ready was not how you expected your day off to be going, but Alex had called you earlier to notify you that she was coming home early for a change, which meant you guys could FINALLY celebrate Valentine’s day, it was a few days late but you were happy to celebrate it either way.

You guys had plans the day of, but sadly aliens had to try to take over National City, ruining any chance of being able to celebrate, then every day after either you or her or both were too busy with work to be able to celebrate all this, so to say you were excited for this was a severe understatement and you were determined to make this an unforgettable night for the two of you.

“Are you guys sure you got it?” Alex asked as she made her way out of the DEO, looking at Winn who rolled his eyes “Yes, go and relax” he said, not letting her get out of this early release for the day and watching as she huffed but headed for the parking lot “Fine, call me if you need me” “Yeah yeah” Winn said, waiting until she left before sighing in relief “A night without Danvers, to Netflix I go!” He said before taking off for his hiding spot.

When Alex got home, she didn’t even realize the candles everywhere or the soft music playing until after she finished pulling her shoes off “Y/N? I’m home!” She called out, raising a brow at her surroundings as she set her things to the side and out of the way “You’re late” you teased, her having to get gas on her way home so she was a few minutes late “Sorry, but my car was in need of gas” Alex chuckled, smiling at you as you walked over to her with two glasses of wine, thanking you when you handed her one.

“What’s all this for?” Alex asked, taking a sip of her wine and while she wasn’t complaining, she wasn’t sure what this was all for and it was making her worry she forgot an anniversary “Late valentine’s day, my love” you said, giving her a smile which she returned before you headed for the kitchen “Dinner is almost ready” you promised, going to stir the sauce you had in a pot and feeling arms wrap around your waist “Smells good, but not as good as you” Alex said, pressing gentle kisses to the back of your neck and making you giggle “No, none of that, later” you promised, gently swatting her head away before focusing on dinner once more.

After dinner, the two of you were curled up on the couch and watching a movie you had both wanted to see “Have I told you how much I love you?” Alex asked, looking at you and you smiled as you set your wine glass down “Mmmmm, maybe, but I don’t mind hearing it even more” you said, snuggling into her side and resting your head on her shoulder as she wrapped an arm securely around you “Well, I love you, very very very much” she said, pressing a kiss to your head before you looked up at her and pressed a kiss to her lips “I love you too, want your present?” You asked, giving her a cheeky smile as you stood up “You gotta catch it first” you said before taking off down the hall, hearing her laugh before she chased after you, you not making it far before she had you in her arms not like you were complaining.


	8. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poly fic. Wanda, Carol, and Natasha take you to universal for your guys first actual vacation together since Carol joined the relationship, be ready for some fun, scares, and sunburns 😬

When Carol first joined your guys relationship after the Thanos attack, she was very quiet around you guys, she had never been in a relationship like this so she wasn’t sure what she should do, but as time went on, she got more comfortable and started to come out of her shell, you knew it was time for you guys to finally go out in public together since you guys had yet to have a true date outside, you guys having wanted Carol to get comfortable before doing much, so when you suggested taking a trip to Universal, everyone was excited.

When you guys got there, you checked to make sure everything was in the cooler since you guys didn’t want to spend a lot on park food “Everything there, moya lyubov?” Wanda asked, coming up behind you with a can of sunscreen in her hand “Yup and I don’t need sunscreen, Wan” you complained, rolling your eyes at the look she gave you before letting her spray you down with it “Do we have everything?” Natasha asked, slipping her sunglasses on and her Red hair pulled back into a ponytail, her having cut off the blonde ends recently so it was shorter than normal “I believe so, let’s go”.

Heading inside, you held Wand’s hand while Carol and Natasha walked close behind you two, Carol’s arm draped over Natasha’s shoulders and her short hair a little on the wild side that morning “Oh look! The Mummy! I loved that movie as a kid, can we ride it? Please?” You asked, practically bouncing on your toes as the other three smiled at you “Why not, come on!” Carol said, grabbing your hand and taking off with you towards the ride while the other two jogged to catch up, laughing at yours and Carol’s antics.

Later on, you guys were standing in line for Ollivander’s to get your wands, the line being long since everyone and their dog seemed to want in, Carol wrapping her arms around you from behind before pressing a kiss to your cheek “What was that for?” You giggled, looking at her and despite you being sweaty and hot, you weren’t bothered by the extra heat from Carol’s body “For suggesting this, I’m having a lot of fun with you three” she said, smiling at you which you returned and patted her arm, lacing your fingers with hers as she released you and went to stand beside you “I’m glad you’re having fun and I’m glad you’re feeling more comfortable with this” you said, knowing they had all been kinda touchy feely all day long and Carol seemed into it, giving her hand a squeeze then sighing in relief when you guys finally got into the air conditioning of the store.

Once you guys got your wands, you and Wanda getting the interactive ones, so you guys went through the small tour to show how to use them; but now you guys were walking the streets of Harry Potter once more “Lets go down here!” You suggested, heading down a cold alley of Diagon Alley and seeing some interactive spots for your wands which you and Wanda took full advantage of, Natasha and Carol smiling at the two of you while they watched you mess with the skeleton while Wanda messed with the light, knowing full well she could do something like this without the wand but this definitely made her feel cooler “Lets ride one more ride then we’ll get lunch?” Natasha suggested after checking the time on her phone, watching as you two pouted but put away your wands and followed along.

After you guys grabbed your cooler, you guys found a nice shady spot to eat your lunch and after a bit, you had drifted off on Natasha’s shoulder, your half eaten sandwich still in your hand as Natasha gave a small laugh “Someone needs a nap apparently” she chuckled, taking the sandwich out of your hand and setting it on your plate before she resituated you so you could lay more comfortably on her, wrapping an arm securely around you and kissing your head “It’s been a long day already, but we still have a lot to do” Wanda said, her head resting on Carol’s shoulder as the three of them continued eating their lunch while you rested.

“How much you wanna bet that it’s not as scary as the actual Hulk?” You asked as the four of you stood in line for The Hulk ride, your arms crossed as you looked around and you being an agent that Natasha had met in her early days which is what started your guys relationship till you guys found Wanda about a year later, so you knew the Avengers fairly well “I mean, when Bruce isn’t mad, he’s tame so I think this ride is scarier” Natasha said, taking a drink of water from one of the cups you guys were sharing before wrapping an arm around you, one of your hands in Carol’s while Wanda took Natasha’s hand once it was free, Wanda and Carol already holding hands.

“Tony’s gonna be so pissed when he finds out he doesn’t have a ride” Wanda chuckled, the four of you going to find a spot for the fireworks show that was starting in twenty minutes “But then he’d see the big mannequin of himself and be happy again” You laughed, the four of you going over to a flat grass patch and sitting down, you sitting in front of Carol while Wanda sat in front of Natasha, Carol’s arm wrapped around you and Natasha while Natasha had hers around Wanda and Carol and you and Wanda holding hands.

Relaxing back against Carol, you couldn’t help but smile “This was fun, I’m glad you guys agreed to come” you said, looking at them and seeing them smiling at you “Of course, it’s our first outing as a couple and it was a blast” Carol said, pressing a kiss to your head as Wanda and Natasha nodded in agreement, Wanda leaning over and kissing you gently before doing the same to the other two “I love you guys” Wanda said softly, smiling at the three of you the four of you saying your “love you’s” as you each kissed one another just before the firework show started, the four of you relaxing as you watched the fireworks and all of you content to just lay there and gaze at the sky.


	9. Pride: Quarantine Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lena were supposed to go to your first pride together in National City, unfortunately quarantine happened and now that’s not happening. When the superfriends find out, they do everything in their power to make it the best pride ever!!

When the quarantine started, you knew that Pride was going to be one of the first things to go and you understood, a lot of people in one area with that type of virus going around, you didn’t want to risk that, but it still made you upset since this was going to be the first one you went to with you girlfriend Lena and her first ever pride, you could tell Lena was upset too, but there was only so much the two of you could do about it.

After ranting to Nia and Kara threw texts(both had been planning to go as well), they came together and got the others together “What are we doing?” Alex asked when they all got into a Zoom call, watching as Kara smiled “We’re going to throw our own pride!” Kara said, leaving the others aside from Nia to look at her like she was crazy “Over Zoom, of course” Nia interjected, watching as everyone nodded “Y/N is really upset about pride being cancelled, so I figured we could all come together and host our own little one” Kara said, smiling at everyone “When do we start?” Alex asked, intrigued as to how this would go and having been planning to go as well but work was in the way then corona happened.

A few days later, everything was set up, everyone had their areas where the camera would see full of pride items, flags, beads, decorations, etc. So when you and Lena joined the call, you were both shocked “What’d going on?” You asked, looking at everyone’s camera’s and even seeing Winn’s face painted as an LGBTQ+ flag which made you chuckle since he had really gotten into it “Well, Kara and I saw how upset you guys were about pride being cancelled, we decided to host our own little one, it’s not the same, but-“ Nia said, getting cut off by you “This is amazing!” You said, grinning at the camera and taking Lena’s hand who was sitting next to you since you both lived alone and neither wanted to be alone during this, so you quarantined together.

“You think so?” Kara asked, her eyes lighting up “Of course, I’ve never been to pride, but this is a good make up for one” Lena said, smiling at them and looking at Winn’s camera when he spoke up “Well! We don’t have too many pride related things we can do, but! We have movies, games, and a few other things for us to do” he said, holding up the movies he had to choose from since Kara asked them to choose a few then they’d all pick one out together, everyone going silent when you sniffled.

You quickly wiped your eyes when you noticed all eyes on you and felt Lena wrap an arm around you “We didn’t mean to make you cry!” Kara quickly said, watching as you waved away her panic “Happy tears, Kar” you assured, smiling at her and feeling Lena press a kiss to your temple “You guys are the best friends anyone could ever ask for” you said, looking at them and hearing them all say “awwww” before Alex butted in “Lets get started” she said, sitting up a bit and you smiled, nodding as you guys got started with the festivities, thinking that this was the best pride you could ever ask for.


	10. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poly fic. When Kara suggested a midday flight, you didn’t think it would end with a candlelit dinner with both of your girls, not like you’re complaining.

Keeping up with both of your girlfriends was a hard task, you were just a simple bar tender(with powers) at a bar downtown, how you ended up dating one of the top journalists(also Supergirl) and the big shot CEO of L-Corp, you would never know, but you knew they had both been working really hard these few weeks, so when Kara suggested you both took a fly around town, you knew exactly what you could do for them.

About midway through your flight, you looked over at Kara who looked stressed and just plain tired “Hey, do you mind picking up Lena?” You asked, looking at her and watching her raise an eyebrow “Just please? Meet me by the park” you said, watching as she looked at you for a moment before she relented with a sigh “Okay, I’ll be right back” she said, watching as you gave her a salute before she headed off, knowing it was super late, but Lena was always quite the night owl, now to put your plans into motion.

Getting to the park, you looked around to kinda see what you needed, your backpack already had the food and alcohol, but you needed something more… Park bench! Looking at the park bench along the tree line, you knew no one would notice it missing for an hour or two, so you used your telekinesis powers to lift it into the air, high enough to be just out of view of the clouds, but low enough to still be able to see the stars “Do I have a blanket?” You muttered to yourself, pulling your bag off your shoulders and sighing when you didn’t see one, looking around and smirking to yourself when you saw a blanket hanging on a clothesline _I’ll return it_ you thought to yourself before using your powers to send it up into the sky as well.

“What are we doing here, Y/N?” Lena asked when her and Kara landed beside you, you smiling at them and nodding your head for them to follow, you and Kara holding onto Lena’s hands as you guys flew up into the air and arrived where the bench and blanket were floating, the blanket having the food and drinks on top of it “What is all this?” Kara asked, looking at you, completely shocked since you were still trying to learn your powers fully so this was taking a lot of energy from you “You guys have been working really hard lately and I wanted to show my appreciation” you said, giving a small shrug as you looked at them.

After a moment of silence, you felt your hand get tugged before Lena’s lips were on yours “I love it” she said, giving you a smile which you returned “Potstickers?” Kara asked, _of course she can smell them_ you thought to yourself as you chuckled “Of course” you said, leading them over to the blanket and the three of you grabbing your food and wine before relaxing on the park bench, discussing everything and anything as the three of you ate your food.

Once the food was eaten and packed away, you sent the park bench back to its original position before you laid down on the blanket, the other two laying on either side of you as you guys stared up at the stars “Thank you for this” Kara said, looking at you and you gave her a small nod “Of course, you both deserve a chance to relax” you said, accepting the kiss you were given by Kara “I love you guys” you admitted softly, that being the first time you told them that and watching as they gave you a grin, Kara sitting up and pulling you onto her lap while Lena moved to sit in front of the two of you “We love you too” Lena said, smiling at you before the three of you exchanged kisses, the night turning into lazy kisses being exchanged and stargazing… You wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)


End file.
